Registration of a domain name enables an individual or organization to use that particular domain name for a specified period of time, provided certain conditions are met and payment for services is made. The individual or organization to whom a specific domain name is registered is called the registrant and holds the right to use that specific domain name for a specified period of time. When a potential registrant initially desires to register a domain name, the registrant needs to choose a registrar system to handle the registration.
Different registrar systems often utilize different methods of processing registration requests. In the past, it has been necessary to access different web sites in order to use the different registrar systems. This use of different web sites is costly and makes it difficult for a domain name registration service that maintains both web sites to efficiently conduct business with customers.
Accordingly, there is presently a need for a unified web-based interface for multiple registrar systems.